bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Liite:MNOG-opas 3
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Englanniksi Ta-Koro Down on the beach once more, I decide again to follow the footsteps in the sand that lead away from the cylindrical vessel. Perhaps the lava has cooled down enough for me to pass. As I arrive at the edge of the beach, I notice that the stranger I saw before is indeed gone. But, as I had hoped, the lava has cooled enough for me to continue to follow his path. center I see in the distance a fortified city at the base of the volcano. I decide to investigate. Outside the gate to the city, I encounter two guards. One cautions: "Jala sanoo, että meidän täytyy pitää tarkkaa vartiota Rahien varalta." The other allows that I may pass, and then he adds helpfully that I am to use the winch room if the bridge is down. The bridge is down, so I head for what I think is the winch room, only to discover someone looking over a three-dimensional map. center He speaks to me: "Olemme menettäneet yhteydet Ga-Koroon, mutta minulla ei ole ylimääräisiä Matoraneja tiedusteluyksikköä varten. Ikinä ei ole tarpeeksi sotilaita lähetettäviksi Raheja vastaan. Näytät vahvalta, vaeltaja... sinun täytyisi harkita uraa Vartiossa." I ask, "Kuka olet?" "Olen Jala, Vartion Kapteeni", he replies. "On minun työtäni suojella kaupunkia Raheja vastaan. Tiesin, että ne olivat tulossa voimakkaammiksi, mutta kukaan kaupungissa ei uskonut minua... kunnes pedot valtasivat Tren Kromin varustuksen." "Menetin paljon hyviä sotilaita tuona päivänä. Sitten Tahu saapui, ja nyt me tiedämme, miksi Rahit ovat liikkeellä. Vakama sanoo, että hän pelastaa meidät, mutten ymmärrä, miksi laittaisimme KAIKEN toivomme häneen. Koskaan ei voi olla liikaa turvallisuutta." "Mikä on Rahi?" I wonder aloud. "Rahit palvelevat Makutaa", says Jala. "Ne ovat kaameita petoja, säälittömiä ja äkäisiä. Jotkut voivat lentää; toiset kävelevät maata pitkin, ja jotkut, olen kuullut, jopa kaivavat sen alla. Olemme taistelleet niistä monia vastaan." "Viime aikoina niistä on tullut vahvempia, ja ne ovat pakottaneet meidät perääntymään tänne. Ta-Koro ulottui ennen rannikolle; palanut viidakko oli vihreä, rauhallinen paikka, mutta taisteluittemme raivossa se paloi." "Mutta me olemme Ta-Koron Matoraneita, emmekä me antaudu. Ja nyt Tahu, suuri tulihenki, on tullut johtamaan meitä niitä vastaan. Ne voivat hyökätä milloin tahansa, kuitenkin aina kun sitä vähiten odotetaan." "Siksi meidän täytyy aina olla vartioimassa. Olen tutkinut niitä laajalti... on mahdollista, että ne olivat kerran tavallisia olentoja kuten ne muut, jotka Mata Nuilla asuvat, kunnes Makuta käännytti ne... en ole kuitenkaan varma tästä." "Jos se on totta, saattaa olla toinenkin tapa taistella niitä vastaan. Sitä ennen meidän täytyy vartioida paaluaitojamme ja taisteluhautojamme yötä päivää ja pitää vartiotulet palamassa." I ask, "Mikä on Ta-Koro?" Jala replies, "Ta-Koro on kaupunki suuressa Tulen järvessä Mangain, suuren tulivuoren, varjossa. Tämä linnoitus vartioi sinne vievää siltaa. Monia Matoraneja asuu siellä — varmasti olet kuullut siitä?" "Useimmat Ta-Koron asukkaat viljelevät laavakenttiä pohjoisesssa Mangain alla. Monet ovat lautailijoita ja ratsastavat laavavirtauksia urheiluna. Kyläläisemme ovat kaikkein rohkeimpia sotilaita koko Mata Nuilla, emmekä pelkää haastaa Makutan petoja, jos meidän täytyy..." "Mutta emme voi kohdata vihollista yksin, eikä minulla ole uskoa muihin Mata Nuin kaupunkeihin. Jos he eivät liity meihin puolustuksessa, tuhoudumme kaikki, oli Toia tai ei!" I can think of nothing else to ask him, so I bid Jala goodbye. "Suojelkoon Tahu sinua, vaeltaja", he replies, and then he goes back to his map. Suddenly I remember why I am here. I am just about to ask Jala where the winch room is when I see it off to the right. center I pull on the lever and the bridge stones start rising up out of the lava. center As the gate rises, I pass into Ta-Koro. There are many Matoran here. I stop one as he is passing through. He is carrying something. center "Hei, tässä on se laavalauta, jota pyysit", he says. I don’t recall asking anyone to hold onto a lava surfboard, but I accept it anyway. "Laavalautailu on vaarallista mutta hauskaa!" he tells me as he departs. In front of me, two Matoran are talking. "Rahit ovat vallanneet Tren Kromin vajoaman. Ei enää viljelyä siellä!" says one. The other notices me. "Haluatko auttaa meitä? Viljelijän työ ei ole ikinä tehty. On meidän tehtävämme viljellä kaikki lämpö Ta-Koroon." Something in the back of my mind tells me that I’m not much of a farmer, so I move on. To the right, another Matoran is busy cleaning. He speaks to me: "Nyt kun Tahu on täällä, minun täytyy pitää Pyhättö putipuhtaana. Kaiken täällä olevan tuhkan ja savun takia on hankalaa pitää tuo Pyhättö puhtaana! Pyhättö on se paikka, jonne Tahu tuo Kanohit." I move forward to the entrance of a tunnel, but the tunnel is closed. As I turn around to leave, I discover a room off to one side from which the light of a fire is flickering. I enter the room and discover someone standing before the fire. He is taller than the other Matoran here in Ta-Koro, and he carries a firestaff. He turns to face me, bows slightly, and then speaks. "Niin. Olet siis loppujen lopuksi löytänyt tiesi takaisin. Olet rohkea. En tiedä, mitä toit tähän kaupunkiin, mutta sinun pitäisi olla varuillasi... täällä on eräitä, jotka muistavat sinut. Ta-Koron Matoranien mieliala kiehuu yhtä nopeasti kuin suuri Mangai, jonka varjossa me elämme." "Mutta tämän ensimmäisen toivon tuntimme aikana saatat huomata kyläläisten kärsivällisyyden olevan suurempi kuin yleensä. Kyllä, Ta-Korossa on toivoa. Tahu on täällä. Se oli Jala joka hänet löysi. Hän pyydysti hänet Rahille tarkoitettuun ansaan. Se oli melkein rohkean Kapteenini ja hänen kuuluisan Vartionsa loppu!" center His tale of how Jala trapped Tahu is so eloquent and vivid that I feel as if I am there. First, the trap is set. Then, out of the darkness comes a tall stranger. I know at once from his description that it is the same stranger I saw leaving the beach earlier. Suddenly, the trap is sprung and tall spikes of wood surround the stranger. He is not trapped for long though. He raises a sword and it ignites in flame. In no time at all, he has cut down the spikes of his trap with a single fiery sweep of his arm. Resigned to a fight, Jala and his Guard descend upon the stranger. But just before the battle begins, the stranger is recognized as Tahu and the Matoran bow before him. "Kansa on riemuissaan, mutta tiedän, että heidän rohkeuttaan koetellaan nyt entistäkin enemmän", my host continues after the tale is complete. "Tahun saapuminen oli ensimmäinen askel suuressa kamppailussa. Ja minulla on paljon tehtävää. Olen pahoillani, että minulla on niin vähän aikaa sinulle. Kuten tiedät, on paljon tehtävää. Onko vielä lisää jotakin, jota haluaisit kysyä minulta?" "Kuinka tunnet minut?" I ask. "Tämä ei oikein ole vitsien aika", he replies. "Oletko unohtanut kaikki suuret tekosi ja sen asian, joka ajoi sinut pois luotamme?" Embarrassed to admit that I have, I press on. "Kuka olet?" "Olen Vakama", he says. "Olen tämän kylän Turaga. Olen legendojen pitäjä, Takara-johtaja, Suuren tulisauvan se, joka viljelee Mangain palavaa ydintä. Ovatko päämäärättömät harhailusi saaneet sinut unohtamaan kaiken? Toki sinulla on yhä Lauta, jonka annoin sinulle, sillä se oli erityislahja. Laavalautailu on vaikea taito, eivätkä muut Matoranit kuin Ta-Korossa asuvat omista tietoutta siitä. Olisi häpeä, jos olisit unohtanut sen kokonaan." Inwardly pleased that I do indeed now have the lava surfing board, I ask about the stranger. "Kuka on Tahu?" Vakama replies: "Hän tulee pelastamaan meidät. Hän on tullut taivaista, kuten kaupunkimme muinaisissa legendoissa ennustettiin, taistelemaan Makutaa vastaan Tulen miekallansa ja vapauttamaan meidät tyranniasta. Hän on suuri sankari, ja tulee kamppailemaan Makutan Raheja vastaan ja kohtaamaan suuria vaaroja." "Legendat ennustivat, että kuusi sankaria laskeutuu taivaista ja Tahu on heistä raivokkain. Mutta hänen matkansa Mata Nuille on jättänyt hänet... epävarmaksi. Hän on tarvinnut apua ymmärtääkseen pitkään odotetun tehtävänsä." "Olen kertonut Tahulle kaiken, minkä tiedän Mata Nuin legendoista ja Voiman naamioista. Olen tehnyt kaiken, johon olen pystynyt. Nyt on hänen vastuullaan seikkailla erämaahan ja löytää tapa voittaa Makuta." Then Vakama’s mood changes. He clearly has no more time for me. "Anna anteeksi, minulla on paljon työtä tehtävänä", he says as he turns back to his fire. "Valmistelen toisen saapumista... en ole varma, mutta tähdet ovat paljastaneet uuden ennustuksen, jota en vielä täysin ymmärrä..." I leave Vakama and head out over the bridge. On my way back to the beach, I notice a much smaller bridge off to the right. It leads into the charred forest. I decide to follow it. center I quickly become disoriented in the forest. All of the charred trees look the same! I don't know where I have been and where I am going. I feel as though I have been walking in circles. Then I see them. Someone has marked some of the trees along the path with an 'X'. I notice that I can scratch the mark again, making it more visible and allowing me to keep track of where I have been. center I also happen across a sign marking the way to the beach. I step out of the forest, turn around, and head back in. I am confident that I will not get lost this time. As I walk along the path, I come across a stranger who is pacing back and forth very slowly. center "Olen Kapura", he says. "Oletko sinä Makuta?" I remember Nokama speaking of the Makuta infecting the Rahi’s masks. I ask, "Mikä on Makuta?" "Jos et tiedä, mikä on Makuta, sitten arvaan, ettet ole se", he replies. "Se on hyvä asia. Jala sanoo, että minun täytyy olla varuillani Makutasta, kun olen metsässä. Hän sanoo, että Makuta on kaikkialla. Hän tarkoittaa Raheja. Hirviöitä. Asioita, jotka voit nähdä. Mutta tiedän, että Makuta on täällä nyt, näissä palaneissa puissa ja kuolleessa mullassa. Kaikki nämä asiat ovat Makutan tuhoamia, mutta Makuta ei koskaan jättänyt niitä. Niin hänestä tulee vahva. Niin Makuta tekee. Hän tuhoaa asioita." "Minun mielestäni metsä näyttää todella kauniilta tälläkin tavalla. Ja kun se paloi, pystyi näkemään kaikki tulet esittämässä Suurta Takaraansa merelle asti, ja se oli todella kaunista." I long to learn more about the Makuta, but my curiosity about this slow pacing gets the best of me and I ask him, "Mitä sinä teet?" "Minä harjoittelen", he replies. "Vakama sanoo, että vaikka olen hidas, voin olla nopeampi kuin kaikki muut, ja kulkea erittäin kauas. Hän sanoo, että minun täytyy harjoitella. Jala sanoo, että tämä on typerää. Harjoittelen usein." Kapura’s pacing has me disoriented again. I ask him, "Missä olen?" "Olet missä olet", Kapura says. "Jos harjoittelen, voin olla missä en ole. Luulen, että voin tuntea sen. Siellä missä olen on kuumaa, ja siellä missä en ole on kylmää, ja luulen, että voin tuntea sen. Minun täytyy harjoitella enemmän." "Saarella on paljon paikkoja, joissa käydä. Haluaisin nähdä ne kaikki. Mutta muut eivät pidä matkustamisesta. Mata Nui on erittäin suuri." "Vakama sanoo, että aikojen alussa Mata Nui putosi taivaalta ja laskeutui tänne. Makuta tuli hänen jälkeensä ja laittoi hänet uneen ja lähetti hirviönsä ympäri maailmaa hallitsemaan sitä ja tuhoamaan sen kauniit asiat ja tekemään Matoraneista hänen orjiaan." "Vakama käski meitä odottamaan, että lisää olentoja tippuisi taivaalta, olentoja, jotka pelastaisivat meidät. Luulen, että yksi niistä laskeutui rannalle. Näin sen putoavan, kun olin harjoittelemassa aiemmin." "Vakama tietää enemmän. Sinun pitäisi kysyä häneltä. Hän asuu Ta-Korossa." Kapura’s pacing has worn me down. I decide it is best not to mention that I have just spoken with Vakama. Instead, I bid him goodbye. I have decided to head back to the boat and try to find a way to Po-Koro to tell Huki that Maku is safe. I need to head to Ga-Koro first, for I remember that the worker at the dock can tell me the way to sail to Po-Wahi, where I am certain to find Po-Koro. Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas Suomeksi Ta-Koro Ollessani taas alhaalla rannalla, päätän jälleen seurata hiekassa olevia jalanjälkiä, jotka johtavat pois lieriönmuotoiselta säiliöltä. Ehkäpä laava on viilentynyt riittävästi, jotta voin mennä läpi. Saapuessani rannan reunalla huomaan näkemäni muukalaisen olevan todella poissa. Mutta, kuten olin toivonut, laava on viilentynyt riittävästi minulle, jotta voin jatkaa hänen polkunsa seuraamista. center Näen etäällä linnoitetun kaupungin tulivuoren juurella. Päätän tutkia. Kaupungin portin ulkopuolella kohtaan kaksi vartijaa. Toinen varoittaa: "Jala sanoo, että meidän täytyy pitää tarkkaa vartiota Rahien varalta." Toinen sallii minun kulkea, ja lisää vielä auttavaisesti, että minun tulee käyttää vinssihuonetta jos silta on alhaalla. Silta on alhaalla, joten suuntaan sinne jota luulen vinssihuoneeksi, vain löytääkseni jonkun katsomassa kolmiulotteista karttaa. center Hän puhuu minulle: "Olemme menettäneet yhteydet Ga-Koroon, mutta minulla ei ole ylimääräisiä Matoraneja tiedusteluyksikköä varten. Ikinä ei ole tarpeeksi sotilaita lähetettäviksi Raheja vastaan. Näytät vahvalta, vaeltaja... sinun täytyisi harkita uraa Vartiossa." Minä kysyn, "Kuka olet?" "Olen Jala, Vartion Kapteeni", hän vastaa. "On minun työtäni suojella kaupunkia Raheja vastaan. Tiesin, että ne olivat tulossa voimakkaammiksi, mutta kukaan kaupungissa ei uskonut minua... kunnes pedot valtasivat Tren Kromin varustuksen." "Menetin paljon hyviä sotilaita tuona päivänä. Sitten Tahu saapui, ja nyt me tiedämme, miksi Rahit ovat liikkeellä. Vakama sanoo, että hän pelastaa meidät, mutten ymmärrä, miksi laittaisimme KAIKEN toivomme häneen. Koskaan ei voi olla liikaa turvallisuutta." "Mikä on Rahi?" ihmettelen ääneen "Rahit palvelevat Makutaa", sanoo Jala. "Ne ovat kaameita petoja, säälittömiä ja äkäisiä. Jotkut voivat lentää; toiset kävelevät maata pitkin, ja jotkut, olen kuullut, jopa kaivavat sen alla. Olemme taistelleet niistä monia vastaan." "Viime aikoina niistä on tullut vahvempia, ja ne ovat pakottaneet meidät perääntymään tänne. Ta-Koro ulottui ennen rannikolle; palanut viidakko oli vihreä, rauhallinen paikka, mutta taisteluittemme raivossa se paloi." "Mutta me olemme Ta-Koron Matoraneita, emmekä me antaudu. Ja nyt Tahu, suuri tulihenki, on tullut johtamaan meitä niitä vastaan. Ne voivat hyökätä milloin tahansa, kuitenkin aina kun sitä vähiten odotetaan." "Siksi meidän täytyy aina olla vartioimassa. Olen tutkinut niitä laajalti... on mahdollista, että ne olivat kerran tavallisia olentoja kuten ne muut, jotka Mata Nuilla asuvat, kunnes Makuta käännytti ne... en ole kuitenkaan varma tästä." "Jos se on totta, saattaa olla toinenkin tapa taistella niitä vastaan. Sitä ennen meidän täytyy vartioida paaluaitojamme ja taisteluhautojamme yötä päivää ja pitää vartiotulet palamassa." Minä kysyn, "Mikä on Ta-Koro?" Jala vastaa, "Ta-Koro on kaupunki suuressa Tulen järvessä Mangain, suuren tulivuoren, varjossa. Tämä linnoitus vartioi sinne vievää siltaa. Monia Matoraneja asuu siellä — varmasti olet kuullut siitä?" "Useimmat Ta-Koron asukkaat viljelevät laavakenttiä pohjoisesssa Mangain alla. Monet ovat lautailijoita ja ratsastavat laavavirtauksia urheiluna. Kyläläisemme ovat kaikkein rohkeimpia sotilaita koko Mata Nuilla, emmekä pelkää haastaa Makutan petoja, jos meidän täytyy..." "Mutta emme voi kohdata vihollista yksin, eikä minulla ole uskoa muihin Mata Nuin kaupunkeihin. Jos he eivät liity meihin puolustuksessa, tuhoudumme kaikki, oli Toia tai ei!" En keksi enää mitään muuta kysyttävää häneltä, joten toivotan hänelle näkemiin. "Suojelkoon Tahu sinua, vaeltaja", hän vastaa ja palaa karttansa pariin. Yhtäkkiä muistan miksi olen täällä. Olen juuri kysymäisilläni Jalalta missä vinssihuone on, kun näen sen oikealla puolellani. center Vedän kytkimestä ja siltakivet alkavat kohota laavasta. center Portin kohotessa kuljen Ta-Koroon. Siellä on monia Matoraneja. Pysäytän yhden hänen kulkiessaan läpi. Hän kantaa jotakin. center "Hei, tässä on se laavalauta, jota pyysit", hän sanoo. En muista pyytäneeni ketään pitelemään laavalainelautaa, mutta hyväksyn sen silti. "Laavalautailu on vaarallista mutta hauskaa!" hän kertoo minulle lähtiessään. Edessäni kaksi Matorania puhuu. "Rahit ovat vallanneet Tren Kromin vajoaman. Ei enää viljelyä siellä!" sanoo toinen. Toinen huomaa minut. "Haluatko auttaa meitä? Viljelijän työ ei ole ikinä tehty. On meidän tehtävämme viljellä kaikki lämpö Ta-Koroon." Jokin mieleni perukoilla kertoo minulle, etten ole kummoinen viljelijä, joten siirryn eteenpäin. Oikealla toinen Matoran on kiireinen puhdistamisen takia. Hän puhuu minulle: "Nyt kun Tahu on täällä, minun täytyy pitää Pyhättö putipuhtaana. Kaiken täällä olevan tuhkan ja savun takia on hankalaa pitää tuo Pyhättö puhtaana! Pyhättö on se paikka, jonne Tahu tuo Kanohit." Siirryn eteenpäin tunnelin suuaukolle, mutta tunneli on suljettu. Kääntyessäni lähteäkseni löydän huoneen sivummalla, josta tulen valo lepattaa. Astun huoneeseen ja huomaan jonkun seisomassa tulen edessä. Hän on pidempi kuin muut Matoranit Ta-Korossa, ja hän kantaa tulisauvaa. Hän kääntyy kohdatakseen minut kumartaa hieman, j sitten puhuu. "Niin. Olet siis loppujen lopuksi löytänyt tiesi takaisin. Olet rohkea. En tiedä, mitä toit tähän kaupunkiin, mutta sinun pitäisi olla varuillasi... täällä on eräitä, jotka muistavat sinut. Ta-Koron Matoranien mieliala kiehuu yhtä nopeasti kuin suuri Mangai, jonka varjossa me elämme." "Mutta tämän ensimmäisen toivon tuntimme aikana saatat huomata kyläläisten kärsivällisyyden olevan suurempi kuin yleensä. Kyllä, Ta-Korossa on toivoa. Tahu on täällä. Se oli Jala joka hänet löysi. Hän pyydysti hänet Rahille tarkoitettuun ansaan. Se oli melkein rohkean Kapteenini ja hänen kuuluisan Vartionsa loppu!" center Hänen tarinansa siitä, kuinka Jala nappasi Tahun on niin vaikuttava ja lennokas, että tunnen kuin olisin siellä. Ensin ansa asetetaan. Sitten pimeydestä tulee pitkä muukalainen. Tiedän välittömästi kuvauskesta, että se on sama muukalainen, jonka näin rannalla aiemmin. Yhtäkkiä ansa laukeaa ja pitkät puupiikit ympäröivät muukalaisen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole vangittuna kauaa. Hän kohottaa miekan ja se syttyy tuleen. Heti hän on leikannut ansansa piikit yhdellä tulisella kätensä heilautuksella. Alistuneina taisteluun, Jala ja hänen Vartionsa laskeutuvat muukalaisen luo. Mutta juuri ennen taistelun alkua muukalainen tunnistetaan Tahuksi ja Matoranit kumartavat hänen edessään. "Kansa on riemuissaan, mutta tiedän, että heidän rohkeuttaan koetellaan nyt entistäkin enemmän", isäntäni jatkaa tarinan päätyttyä. "Tahun saapuminen oli ensimmäinen askel suuressa kamppailussa. Ja minulla on paljon tehtävää. Olen pahoillani, että minulla on niin vähän aikaa sinulle. Kuten tiedät, on paljon tehtävää. Onko vielä lisää jotakin, jota haluaisit kysyä minulta?" "Kuinka tunnet minut?" minä kysyn. "Tämä ei oikein ole vitsien aika", hän vastaa. "Oletko unohtanut kaikki suuret tekosi ja sen asian, joka ajoi sinut pois luotamme?" Nolostuneena myöntää että olen, jatkan eteenpäin. "Kuka olet?" "Olen Vakama", hän sanoo. "Olen tämän kylän Turaga. Olen legendojen pitäjä, Takara-johtaja, Suuren tulisauvan se, joka viljelee Mangain palavaa ydintä. Ovatko päämäärättömät harhailusi saaneet sinut unohtamaan kaiken? Toki sinulla on yhä Lauta, jonka annoin sinulle, sillä se oli erityislahja. Laavalautailu on vaikea taito, eivätkä muut Matoranit kuin Ta-Korossa asuvat omista tietoutta siitä. Olisi häpeä, jos olisit unohtanut sen kokonaan." Sisäisesti iloiten, että minulla todella nyt on laavalainelauta, kysyn muukalaisesta. "Kuka on Tahu?" Vakama vastaa: "Hän tulee pelastamaan meidät. Hän on tullut taivaista, kuten kaupunkimme muinaisissa legendoissa ennustettiin, taistelemaan Makutaa vastaan Tulen miekallansa ja vapauttamaan meidät tyranniasta. Hän on suuri sankari, ja tulee kamppailemaan Makutan Raheja vastaan ja kohtaamaan suuria vaaroja." "Legendat ennustivat, että kuusi sankaria laskeutuu taivaista ja Tahu on heistä raivokkain. Mutta hänen matkansa Mata Nuille on jättänyt hänet... epävarmaksi. Hän on tarvinnut apua ymmärtääkseen pitkään odotetun tehtävänsä." "Olen kertonut Tahulle kaiken, minkä tiedän Mata Nuin legendoista ja Voiman naamioista. Olen tehnyt kaiken, johon olen pystynyt. Nyt on hänen vastuullaan seikkailla erämaahan ja löytää tapa voittaa Makuta." Sitten Vakaman mieliala muuttuu. Hänellä ei selvästikään ole enää aikaa minulle. "Anna anteeksi, minulla on paljon työtä tehtävänä", hän sanoo kääntyessään takaisin tultaan kohti. "Valmistelen toisen saapumista... en ole varma, mutta tähdet ovat paljastaneet uuden ennustuksen, jota en vielä täysin ymmärrä..." Jätän Vakaman ja suuntaan kohti siltaa. Matkallani takaisin rannalle huomaan paljon pienemmän sillan oikealla. Se johtaa hiiltyneeseen metsään. Päätän seurata sitä. center Joudun nopeasti eksyksiin metsässä. Kaikki hiiltyneet putu näyttävät samalta! En tiedä missä olen ollut ja minne olen menossa. Tuntuu kuin kävelisin ympyrää. Sitten näen ne. Joku on merkinnyt joihinkin puista puista ‘X’. Huomaan voivani raaputtaa merkin uudestaan, tehden siitä näkyvämmän ja antaen minun pitää kirjaasiitä missä olen ollut. center Satun myös kyltille, joka merkitsee tietä rannalla. Astun ulos metsästä, käännyn ympäri ja suuntaan takaisin sisään. Olen varma, etten eksy tällä kertaa. Kävellessäni pitkin polkua kohtaan muukalaisen, joka astelee edestakaisin hyvin hitaasti. center "Olen Kapura", hän sanoo. "Oletko sinä Makuta?" Muistan Nokaman puhuneen Makutan saastuttavan Rahien naamioita. Minä kysyn, "Mikä on Makuta?" "Jos et tiedä, mikä on Makuta, sitten arvaan, ettet ole se", hän vastaa. "Se on hyvä asia. Jala sanoo, että minun täytyy olla varuillani Makutasta, kun olen metsässä. Hän sanoo, että Makuta on kaikkialla. Hän tarkoittaa Raheja. Hirviöitä. Asioita, jotka voit nähdä. Mutta tiedän, että Makuta on täällä nyt, näissä palaneissa puissa ja kuolleessa mullassa. Kaikki nämä asiat ovat Makutan tuhoamia, mutta Makuta ei koskaan jättänyt niitä. Niin hänestä tulee vahva. Niin Makuta tekee. Hän tuhoaa asioita." "Minun mielestäni metsä näyttää todella kauniilta tälläkin tavalla. Ja kun se paloi, pystyi näkemään kaikki tulet esittämässä Suurta Takaraansa merelle asti, ja se oli todella kaunista." Himoitsen kuulla lisää Makutasta, mutta uteliaisuuteni tästä hitaasta astelusta voittaa minussa ja kysyn häneltä, "Mitä sinä teet?" "Minä harjoittelen", hän vastaa. "Vakama sanoo, että vaikka olen hidas, voin olla nopeampi kuin kaikki muut, ja kulkea erittäin kauas. Hän sanoo, että minun täytyy harjoitella. Jala sanoo, että tämä on typerää. Harjoittelen usein." Kapuran astelu on saaattanut minut jälleen eksyksiin. Kysyn häneltä, "Missä olen?" "Olet missä olet", Kapura sanoo. "Jos harjoittelen, voin olla missä en ole. Luulen, että voin tuntea sen. Siellä missä olen on kuumaa, ja siellä missä en ole on kylmää, ja luulen, että voin tuntea sen. Minun täytyy harjoitella enemmän." "Saarella on paljon paikkoja, joissa käydä. Haluaisin nähdä ne kaikki. Mutta muut eivät pidä matkustamisesta. Mata Nui on erittäin suuri." "Vakama sanoo, että aikojen alussa Mata Nui putosi taivaalta ja laskeutui tänne. Makuta tuli hänen jälkeensä ja laittoi hänet uneen ja lähetti hirviönsä ympäri maailmaa hallitsemaan sitä ja tuhoamaan sen kauniit asiat ja tekemään Matoraneista hänen orjiaan." "Vakama käski meitä odottamaan, että lisää olentoja tippuisi taivaalta, olentoja, jotka pelastaisivat meidät. Luulen, että yksi niistä laskeutui rannalle. Näin sen putoavan, kun olin harjoittelemassa aiemmin." "Vakama tietää enemmän. Sinun pitäisi kysyä häneltä. Hän asuu Ta-Korossa." Kapuran astelu on väsyttänyt minut. Päätän, että on paras olla mainitsematta, että olen juuri puhunut Vakaman kanssa. Sen sijaan toivotan hänelle hyvästit. Olen päättänyt suunnata takaisin veneelle ja yrittää löytää tie Po-Koroon kertoakseni Hukille, että Maku on turvassa. Minun täytyy suunnata ensin Ga-Koroon, sillä muistan, että satamatyöläinen osaa kertoa minulle tien purjehtia Po-Wahiin, mistä varmastikin löydän Po-Koron.